


Fate/Of Gods and Monsters

by Ginger_Snap88



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Snap88/pseuds/Ginger_Snap88
Summary: Watch as Issak Edelfelt and Simone Lovecraft, ex-best friends, fight for the Holy Grail. What are they willing to lose, and in the end who will go too far in their quest for a single wish? In this world, two factions will face off against each other in the ultimate test of will. Read to see who comes out on top in this fun take on the Fate/Apocrypha universe.





	1. Chapter One: The Final Servant

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun little alternate take on the Great Holy Grail War of Fate/Apocrypha. All of the master, and some of the Heroic Spirits, are original characters so if that is not something you enjoy then this might not be the work of fiction for you. I also deeply apologize if this isn't the best fanfic written, but I still hope you can enjoy it! Thank you so much for the support!

* * *

Pasiphae shuddered in the cold. The cool air was a far-cry from the warm breezes on her island of Crete. She rubbed her shoulders in an attempt to keep warm. Issak, on the other hand, prepared for the cool air, his hands sheltered by his hoodie pocket. His eyes scanned the area, his face shifted with concern — someone was late.

“Master, is it truly necessary for us to be here? It’s freezing,” Pasiphae tapped her foot in a futile attempt to speed up time.

“I told you it would be cold tonight! I even offered you a jacket, but no! Only the finest silk robes for you,” Issak tsked.

“Style over comfort, Master… However, if you have a nice shawl in that bag of yours, I wouldn’t complain,” Pasiphae peered over her master's shoulder. Issak laughed as he shifted his backpack around, and dug out a cotton shawl for Pasiphae. She looked at it disapprovingly, but relented after a breeze picked up. Neither of them were sure how much more abuse they could take before heading back to their hotel defeated.

Just as the two were calling it quits, they heard rumbling in the distance, and a few shouts. Within moments a horse came into view with two figures atop of it. The two seemed to bickering about something, hopefully nothing important, but as they drew closer, both Pasiphae and Issak recognized them.

“I told you we should have taken that left, but no! Let’s not listen to the black woman, Rider!” The smaller figure smacked the rider’s shoulder.

“We did take the left! I swear your memory gets worse, and worse!” Rider retaliated. The smaller figure scoffed, soon followed by a shriek at her sudden stop in front of Pasiphae, and Issak. Embarrassed, she sauntered her way to the duo and extended her hand.

“Issak! I’m so happy to see you, and you must be Caster?” Alex, beamed with excitement,  “This here is Rider, and be careful with him. He has a thing for exotic women.”

“I never had a Grecian concubine,” Rider eyed Pasiphae up and down, “Good for breeding too.”

“You’re lucky you don’t know my true name, or else you’d be quaking in your boots,” Pasiphae smirked.

“You’re feisty too! You could make head concubine status in no time!”

“I think you are very mistaken, I believe you would fit well in my collection,” Both Pasiphae, and Rider laughed and continued to chat back and forth. Their master’s looking appalled that they were flirting with each other. Issak, and Alex assumed all the servants would dislike each other naturally, but maybe the grail had something to do with it.

“I’m glad you’re finally here. We have a lot to go over tonight, but first,” Issak beamed at Alex, who went in for a hug, “I've missed you… and I’m sorry we are reuniting like this.”

The group made their way from the park to a nice restaurant downtown. They made small talk along the way, catching each other up, joking like they were kids again. However, there was an uneasiness between the two. Each one had their own agenda for the evening.

The meal was delicious, and everyone enjoyed themselves. Pasiphae and Rider excused themselves to the bar, while Issak and Alex got down to business. Issak cleared his throat, and made intense eye contact with Alex, but it seemed like she would make the first move.

“Issak, I think Antonio should lead our group. I talked to him, and I know he won't hesitate in making tough decisions… especially about Simone. I… I… “ Alex choked a little on her words. Issak, on the other hand, had complete control over his emotions.

“I know, Alex, but there is something that bothers me about Antonio. I know since I left that you two have become close, and I'm glad, but there is something off. Like he doesn't care what side he's on.” Issak’s mask faltered slightly, but he seemed determined. Alex noticed, and thought that it might be her chance to convince him.

“Issak, I don't want to hurt Simone just as much as you, none of us do, but he can't be left to get the grail,” Alex tensed suddenly, and Issak called Pasiphae over.

“Caster, did you feel that?” Issak Asked.

“Yes, both Rider and I did,” She responded.

Rider finished his beer with a burp, “It looks like this meeting has been cut short.”

“Alex, you know what that means…” Issak looked concerned.

“The final servant has been summoned,” Alex jumped from the table, and marched her way out of the restaurant, “Let the war begin.”


	2. Chapter Two: A Knight's Chivalry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the leader of the self proclaimed Team Heroes, Simone Lovecraft. This chapter takes place before the events of the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! This chapter is not actually written by me, but by a friend who will be writing all of the chapters involving events from Simone, or Team Heroes, perspective. I hope you enjoy it!

A flash of light filled the cobblestoned basement. As it faded a silhouette stood in the room’s center. Simone squinted to focus on the man’s face.

“Hello,” He said with a bow, “I am Sir Gawain. White Knight of the Round Table.”

With shimmering excitement in his eyes Simone took a step forward, “Excellent! I am Simone Lovecraft and you’re precisely what I needed!”

 

The sun rose on the next morning and Simone rose slowly from his lavish bed. “Gawain?” He called out, “Gawain?”

“Oh good morning, master.” Gawain strode into the room, “Apologies I was doing some cleaning.”

“Oh Gawain…” Simone rubbed his eyes, “There’s really no need for that. And I told you not to call me master.”

“Right, Simone, apologies.” Gawain bowed again.

“No more apologies, Gawain. Now come on! I have school today.”

“But Master- or rather Simone- we aren’t in England anymore.”

“I’ve enrolled in a American school. Thanks to some simple spells I won’t have to miss any schooling.” Simone smiled.

“Very well. I will escort you.” Gawain said valiantly.

“No that’s not necessary-”

“Of course it is. That way I can protect you without making anyone suspicious. Shall we-”

“Stop treating me like a child!” Simone burst out defiantly. He stood from his bed and started for the bathroom.

“Oh come now, Mast- Simone! You will need me. I insist. Besides you are very small and defenseless.”

“That’s- Ugh Fine! But you’ll need new clothes. We have a little time. Let’s go.” Simone went into the bathroom and quickly showered. After shoving on some clothes he and Gawain left to get some clothing. The air had a sharp chill and smelled of rain. The pair did some quick shopping and soon enough Gawain looked like an English transfer student. They arrived at the school and stepped out into the beautiful courtyard. The cherry blossom tree was barren and snow fell gently to the ground.

“This town is truly beautiful is it not?” Simone cupped his hands to his mouth, warming them.

“Yes quite. Not quite as beautiful as Camelot though.” Gawain chuckled.

“You really loved that place didn’t you?”

“Put my whole life into it…” he sighed. Gawain looked dreamily into the clouds. His blonde hair blew in the cold breeze, but he didn’t flinch at the nip of the snow streaming into his face. Simone looked up at him, wondering what he could be thinking of.

“Simone! There you are.” A girl waved from across the courtyard. She walked toward him with fervor. With each step she leapt slightly off the ground, like she was skipping.

“Carina! Good to see you!” Simone gave a her a warm hug. “This is Saber, but for sake of blending in, we’ll call him…” Simone looked at Gawain for a moment, “Thomas.” Simone giggled.

“Thomas?” Gawain looked puzzled at him.

“It suits you.” Carina smiled.

“Carina.” Simone spoke suddenly, “Where are the others?”

“Oh… right.” She shuffled, “They’ll all be meeting us after school is out. But Simone-” she breathed sharply, “you do know what this all means? Us teaming up like this.”

“Yes I do.” He looked deep into the stone under his feet, “Seven others will also be summoned. We’ll be starting a whole different kind of Grail War. But-” He paused turning his gaze back to Carina, “We have to do it, I can’t let Issak and Alex lay their hands on this grail!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still new to all of this but I really hope you liked it. Please feel free to leave comments! Ill be sure to pass them on to my friend as well!
> 
> -GInger


	3. Chapter 3: A True Hero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we see the summoning of the Saber of Monsters, and his master Noah Krause.

Noah finished the ceremony, exhausting him more than he expected. In front of him stood a knight in white armor, purple hair cut short and parted to the left. The knight stared at Noah, violet eyes piercing his soul. He eyed his new master, looking for any noticeable weakness, or fault in character. Satisfied with his search, he cleared his throat and began to speak.

“I am the Knight of the Lake, the mightiest knight of the round table, and…” The knight faltered slightly, “And companion to King Arthur, Sir Lancelot.” Lancelot kneeled before Noah, his arm crossed over his chest, “I am at your service, my Master.”

Noah stood stunned, he never expected to summon such a powerful servant. It was completely by accident that he even stumbled upon the chestplate at the antique shop. In fact, he wasn’t even sure he had the magical talent to pull something off. Noah only represented the fourth generation of mages to come from the Krause family, but maybe this was his time to bring them honor.

“Uhh, it’s nice to meet you?” he knelt down to face Lancelot, and extended his hand. Lancelot seemed confused by the gesture, but shook Noah’s hand regardless. Noah smiled and pulled himself up along with Lancelot. The two walked out of the basement, and into a moderately sized home. Noah emitted an aura of excitement. He ruffled his hair as he went to the kitchen to grab a can on soda. Lancelot wandered close behind and took in the surroundings. Things had changed greatly since he had been alive, but there was something comforting about Noah’s home.

“So… why aren't you like freaking out about being in such a modern setting?” Noah asked as he led them to the living room. “The grail,” Lancelot stared at the tv mounted on the wall, “It gives us all knowledge of the modern day. For example, I know we are in the united states, and that horses have given way to cars and motorcycles.”

“Ok! That’s pretty cool honestly, and you said something about being ahh… Archer of the Pond?”

Lancelot shook his head and chuckled, “Knight of the Lake, Master.”

“Oh!” Noah blushed at his mistake, “Ok ok! Ya know, my family specializes in water based magecraft so that's pretty lit. And you don’t have to call me master either.” Noah scratched the back of his head, a nervous smile formed as he gauged Lancelot’s response. The poor knight looked somewhere between admiration and befuddlement, and Noah had no clue how to help. After what felt like an uncomfortable amount of time the silence was finally broken.

“As you wish, Noah!” Lancelot extended his hand and Noah met it half way in a handshake. The energy in the room pulsed with possibility, and all of it emanated from the duo. Both of them had something to prove, and neither of them wanted to let their partner down. 


	4. Chapter Four: Meeting at the Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of team Heroes meets for the first time!

Simone shivered in the crisp air, Gawain at his side. In the fog of the winter chill a woman emerged. Carina.

“Simone! You’re here.” She waved again.

“Do you know where Missy is?” Simone asked, his mind focused on other things. Carina frowned slightly, off put by Simone’s unusually serious demeanor.

“I don’t know, but everyone should be here soon,” She looked around. It was unusual for her to be the first person anywhere, and with Simone acting so bizarre she felt trapped in a horror movie. Thankfully in the distance, a group of people walked towards them.

“Simone. Good to see you, dear.” A graceful, swan like woman stepped forward and hugged Simone, bowing slightly to kiss the air around his cheeks. She was tall with deep brown hair and purplish eyes. Her smile had a mischievous, but proud gleam. The air around her seemed to bend as if to clear a path.

“Good to see you as well, Missy. I hope your family is doing well.” Simone spoke more eloquently than usual in Missy’s presence. It was as though her regality rubbed off on him. 

“Oh, how kind of you to ask! Yes, my family is fine at the moment,” Missy’s words felt oddly calculated. Chills, shot down Carina’s spine.

Behind Missy stood a mousy japanese boy, Simone recognized him as Tomi Takagi. Tomi looked ghostly with dark hair and sallow cheeks. He didn’t speak much unless you got him talking about video games, so the two boys rarely had thrilling conversations. He simply nodded at Simone and clung to Missy as she glided away. As Tomi walked, Simone noticed someone else with him, a woman he didn’t recognize. A servant.

“Distracted, Simone?” The man in front of him had a cocky smile, catching Simone’s attention. He was tall with fair skin and bright green eyes. His wavy chestnut hair fell playfully on his handsome face. No wonder he had such ease with women.

“Sorry. Good to see you Absolon.” Simone nodded.

“Absolon!” Missy spun around, “Oh how wonderful to see you! Don’t you look wonderful!” she squealed.

“Oh. Bonjour Missy. It is- eh- vunderful to zee you!” he laughed.

“Simone!” A fair skinned girl called out. Her strawberry locks flew in the wind, and her blue eyes almost pierced the fog. She was tall, especially for a woman, her long legs shown off by her short skirt. She had a past with Absolon, but did her best to ignore his existence completely.

“Hannah!” Suddenly Simone perked up, “It’s been way too long! How is Danny?”

“Oh he’s wonderful! But how-”

“Oh! ‘Annah! It’s been too long. ‘Ow are you-” Absolon chased after her, Missy trailing behind him helplessly. Carina and Tomi stood off by themselves, both of them talking about a show on TV they were both currently obsessed with. Gawain edged his way closer to Simone, something about this group unsettled him.

“You don’t have to act so stiff,” Simone whispered to Gawain, “These are my friends.”

“King Arthur was undone by his own friends,” Gawain retworted, his hand at the ready to draw a sword. 

“Can we get on with this?” A voice came seemingly out of nowhere. Simone spun on his heels to great Morgus Icecolle, the last of his band of friends. Everything about Morgus screamed trouble. He was beautiful in the most terrifying way possible, cold eyes and a voice as pretty as ice. “How do we plan on defeating the other team?”

“Right, I suppose Morgus has a point. We should start to focus on our strategy.” Simone stood straighter, “Let’s go somewhere more private and our servants can reveal themselves. Except Saber here.” Simone looked up aggravatedly at Gawain.

“I found it fitting to stay in physical form for your own protection, Simone.” 

“Shall we?” The group took off from the station into the icy fog surrounding the small urban station.


	5. Chapter Five: Let the Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issak tries his best to have a meeting with the rest of the Masters of Red, but will all the big personalities be able to gel together?

The air in the room felt cold and stagnant. He tapped his fingers against the glass table top, a map of the town sat in front of him. He started to feel that punctuality was more of a curse than a virtue. He looked at the empty chairs and wondered where everyone could be.   


As if on cue, two girls burst through the doors in a heated debate. Brooklyn’s hijab seemed ruffled, something out of the usual, and her voice sounded harsher than usual. Alex looked the same as she always did, tight curls pushed back with a yellow bandanna. Issak had an idea what the two of them could be fighting about, but he hoped they were being difficult.   


“Issak! Can you please tell Ms. Modesty over here, that I am your second in command?” Alex glared at Brooklyn, then rolled her eyes at Issak, “stop it with that face right now!” Issak stammered, the words couldn’t form in his mouth fast enough.   


“Will you leave him alone! This is why you can’t be trusted with being a second in command. You’re too aggressive.” Brooklyn retorted as she adjusted her hijab.   


“Funny coming from the one whose servant is a berserker.”   


“You leave my servant out of this! He has nothing to do with this.”   


"Alex,” Issak interjected, “That was kinda a low blow.”   


Alex looked as if she’d been shot in the back. Her eyes wide with horror, and muttered under her breath as she slumped into a chair far from the others. An awkward silence filled the room. Issak looked back to the map, and mentally divided it into seven sections. The meeting was already shaping up to be a great one, and there were still four people left to arrive. He began to wonder if it was all even worth it anymore. He already lost Simone as a friend, Alex was on a world of her own, and he even dragged poor Brooklyn into this. The guilt ate away at him, but it would be worth it in the end.   


“Hello, hello!” A head poked through the doorway, a smile plastered on his face. “I’m Nathan Zhao,” he walked into the room and waved to all us, “Cassidy told me where to meet everyone. She is going to be a little late.”   


“Oh, that's ok,” Issak looked up at the clock and realized it was already half past their original meeting time. Alex scoffed, someone was not very impressed with the current “leadership” which prompted an eye roll from Brooklyn.    


“It, uh feels a little tense in here, mind if I open up a window?” Nathan asked.    


“I wouldn’t advise that if I were you, Zhao. An open window could be an invitation for familiars to spy on us. This location was a horrible choice for a meeting place. There are no natural defenses, we are in the center of town, and there are no magical ley lines for us to mask our presence with.” Antonio’s voice came from the other end of the room, but his body was nowhere to be found. Instead a spectral bat hung from the lamp above the table, Antonio’s familiar, speaking for him. The familiar sent a collective chill down everyone's spine. Something felt off about Antonio, but Issak couldn’t put it into words.    


Issak looked out the window and wondered if Pasiphae would be mad at him. He promised the meeting would take no longer than two hours, but now an hour had passed before the meeting was supposed to start.    


“If I were in charge of this, my subordinates would not be allowed to come late.” Antonio asserted.   


“Don't worry about late subordinates,” a voice came from the doorway, “I had trouble picking up our new friend here.” Cassidy walked into the room followed by a tall blonde. The boy looked nervous, but if I were in his shoes I would be too. He came from an unknown mage family, and had almost no experience, yet the grail chose him anyways.    


Cassidy and the boy sat down, all seven masters of red assembled at the war table ready to hear the plan of their fearless leader. Only Issak didn't feel like a fearless leader. He had a few crackpot plans that he hoped would catch Simone off guard. If not, everyone in the room would end up dead.   


“I think we should start by all introducing ourselves?” Issak cleared his throat, “I am Issak Edelfelt, master of Caster of Red.” He gave small smile, and looked to Brooklyn.   


“I'll go next then,” Brooklyn smoothes the creases on her dress and stood up, “I am Brooklyn Saadi-Dorin, master of Berserker of Red.”   


Alex went next, “Alex ReShad, master of Rider of Red, and winner of this grail war!”   


Brooklyn rolled her eyes and sighed, the meeting was going great.   


“Well that wasn't awkward… I’m Nathan Zhao, I said that already? Oh! And I'm master of Archer of Red.” Nathan shot handguns at Cassidy.    


Bowing her head in shame, Cassidy went next, “Cassidy Borden, master of Lancer of Red.”   


The boy Cassidy brought with her opened his mouth to speak, but Antonio took the lead from above.    


“Antonio Ricci, master of Assassin of Red,” the bat turned its head towards Alex, “and I will be the real winner of this game once this alliance is over.”   


“Uhh, Hi everyone! I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing, but I am Noah Krause, and my servant is Lancelot—” Noah but his hand over his mouth, “Damit! I mean Saber of Red… I messed it up didn't I?”   


Noah looked like a kicked puppy, but Issak chuckled and gave him a smile. Noah’s naivete gave him hope that there were still good people in a world filled with creeps like Antonio.


	6. A Cabin in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simone and his team are hiding out at their secret base, but will an argument between Morgus and Missy ruin their already uneasy alliance?

If Simone knew Issak, and he did very well, then he figured his team already had a disadvantage. Issak may act weak and aloof, but Simone knew better than to believe that. Even as kids when they played card games, Issak never went into anything blind. That fact alone unsettled Simone enough, but knowing that Alex and her friend Antonio were involved, scared him even more. Those two were up to something behind Issak’s back, and Simone hoped Issak could see it. 

Simone rested his head on Gawain’s shoulder. The servant seemed perplexed by what was causing his master so much grief. It brought him back to his days serving at the roundtable and watching his lord pace the room. This time, Gawain wouldn’t let his master suffer alone no matter how hard the road ahead looked.

“Simone, are you sure you only summoned tall, blonde, and handsome, just for the Grail War?” Hannah winked at Simone, who in return sat up straight and hid his flushed face behind a binder. 

“Hannah!” Simone’s voice muffled from the binder, “I did not! I was fully prepared to be partnered with a lumberjack.”

“So the fact that he’s a muscle hunk sculpted by the gods has nothing to do with you wrapping yourself around him like a cheap scarf?” Hannah pointed to Simone and Gawain’s interlocked arms, something Simone himself didn’t even notice. He jerked his arm free from Gawain who looked at him puzzled. 

“Is muscle hunk something the grail did not teach me?” Gawain asked with total sincerity. Hannah, and even Carina broke out into laughter at the confused Saber. 

“Oh God,” Simone put his head on the table trying to hide his embarrassment.

The rest of the group entered the room and just stared at the others in confusion. While they were out doing reconnaissance and getting food, they assumed Carina, Hannah, and Simone would have been planning their attack. There were terribly mistaken. Missy however sat down next to Simone, who was still hiding, and got straight to business.

“I bought enough food to last us for awhile,” Missy took a sip of her coffee, “Furthermore, my servant has made sure this location is safe enough for use. For those of you not attending school, I fully expect you to live here as well.”

“Why should we live in some cabin in the woods an hour away from our targets?” Morgus asked.

Missy crossed her legs and made direct eye contact with Morgus, “Because A) I said so, B) This is our best chance for survival, and C) None of you can be trusted without supervision. Have I made myself clear enough? Or would you prefer for me to repeat myself? And do remember two things, I hate repeating myself and it would be a lot harder to understand what I am saying with your head detached from your body.” 

“Are you threatening me?” Morgus refused to step down. 

“What if I am?” Missy stood up from her seat. Simone lifted his head and sighed. If everyone in this room even wanted to survive this war, they were going to have to learn to play nicely with each other. 

“The two of you enough!” Simone yelled, both Tomi and Carina jumped, but Morgus and Missy both seemed to back down a little. “If we want to even survive this fight we have to work together. I know for a fact that the other faction will take any advantage they have to kill everyone of us. If we fight like that in the middle of a battle, we are done for. Issak himself will more than gladly deliver the final blow right through everyone of our hearts. Have I made  _ myself  _ clear?”

A silence took over the room, all eyes landed on Simone with a newfound respect. Even Morgus and Missy backed down from their argument to hear what he had to say. The pressure began to weigh down on Simone a little, but he looked back to Gawain and felt reassured. Maybe being a leader was easier than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You made it this far, and that means you are totally awesome. I will post the next chapter at some point if I remember to. Any who, thank you again for giving this a read.
> 
> -Ginger


End file.
